Dark Guild Love
by XXLucyHeartLoverXX
Summary: Makarov sends a group of men and one girl to defeat a dark guild called Fatal Nightmare. All of the guys fall in love with the one girl. Who wins her heart? Lucy X Harem. Poll on profile. Read and Review!
1. Intro

**Hey, guys. This is my first story that I've posted. I've been writing in my IPhone's Notes app, but have never published them. I chose to post this story. I hope you like the first chapter. But before I start, I wanna give a shout out to my favorite authors, Hime Jigoku, FunahoMisaki, and Nella Malfoy. Thank you guys, for encouraging me to do my hobby. Keep up the good work on your stories.**

Called to the Office

Lucy woke up from her slumber in a very painful way. They had a party because Natsu finally manned up and asked Lisanna out. She had partied hard and ended up beating Cana in a drinking contest, to the shock of everybody. She walked home and went to bed without even changing out of her clothes. She got out of her bed and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She ran the hot water in her tub before opening her mirror cabinet and took two of the pain pills. She stripped and got in the half-filled bathtub. She sat down in it after putting her favorite scented bubbles in the water: Strawberries and Vanilla. She sat back and relaxed in it for a few minutes, then picked up her strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair, all the while scratching her scalp. She rinsed before getting out of the tub. She wrapped a fluffy, red and white striped towel around herself and a black towel around her soaking wet, knee length blonde hair. She walked out of her bathroom and to her wardrobe. She looked through her clothes.

After an hour she picked up her outfit and sat it on her bed. She dried off and went to her dresser and putting on a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra. She dried her hair white brushing it. After it was dry, she took her still warm hair and styled it. She made her hair so that it was hanging down her back then pulled her bangs and some excess hair back over her head and pinned it into a small hump on her head. She put black highlights in the hump part of her hair.

She started on her makeup. She applied a light bronze eye shadow to her eyelids before mixing a black eye shadow near her eyelid crease. She put on a light coat of black eyeliner and Falsies Big Eyes Mascara. She applied a light shade of bright red lipstick before lining the tops of her lips with dark red, having an ombre effect.

She walked to her bed and slid on her white off-both-shoulders crop top that went a little under her belly button. She hopped into her black leather, pleated skater skirt that went to the tops of her thighs. She slid a pair of red, above-the-knee, lace, floral print socks. She put on a pair of black, above-the-ankle, high heeled boots that had a platform-ed toe. She picked up her lavender scented perfume and sprayed two splotches on her shirt and two on her skirt. Her shirt showed the top of her red Fairy Tail guild mark that was located on top of her left breast.

She strapped the belt with her keys, whip, rainbow-colored throwing stars and sheathed machete to her waist and walked out of her door and to the guild, hopping onto the ledge of the river, waving at the men who told her not to fall.

At the Guild: Normal POV

The guild was in the middle of one of their normal guild-wide brawls, with Mira behind the bar, smiling motherly, drying off a mug. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and everyone stopped what they were doing, to find the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth along with Frosch and Lector plus Rufus and Orga in the doorway. The guild greeted them as they walked to the bar.

"Hey Mira, give me a mug of Vodka!" Sting yelled. Mira smiled and nodded before going to the back to pour him the Vodka. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the door slammed open again. This time they saw a beautiful looking Lucy, smirking triumphantly at all of the nosebleeds that the perverted men of Fairy Tail got themselves into, specifically Wakaba, Macao, Makarov, Sting, Laxus, and Bickslow. They quickly wiped them when she gave them a glare that said, 'If you don't wipe away that blood, you're gonna have a lot more blood to clean up.' She nodded approvingly at them and they watched her with their eyes as she walked over to the bar.

"Good Morning, Mira! Can I get a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cheesecake and a cup of chocolate milk, please?" She asked, smiling kindly at the takeover mage. After a while, the guild went back to its normal fighting place; but still, there were certain people who were staring at Lucy.

"I need to see Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, Sting, Rouge, Orga, Rufus, Gray, and Lucy in my office, please." Makarov stated. Said people went upstairs, Lucy choosing to teleport every five seconds.* They opened the door and went in.

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of my first posted story. Second chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will be Makarov's reason for calling the nine of them to his office and Lucy's surprise to them all.**

**The star after the word seconds is always an explanation at the bottom of the chapter. This means that Lucy teleporting is just like how Doranbolt teleports when we meet him after they come from the seven year time skip.**


	2. Lucy's Mood Swings

Thanks for reviewing. I know I said I'd post Chapter Two tomorrow, but I still have time and I'm too excited that you guys like my story. Read and Review! Enjoy.

In Makarov's Office: Laxus' POV

We were all in Gramps' office. He obviously wanted to send us somewhere, but if it's for a mission, I wonder why the weak blonde girl is here. She appeared in the office after a second, on top of a neon purple magic circle. It disappeared when she appeared. She cocked her left hip to the side and put her left hand on it, waiting for him to tell us what he wants.

"I want you all to go and defeat a dark guild called Oracion Seis. There are obviously six members. You'll get to know more about them when you go to the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall, waiting for the other guilds that are a part of the alliance." Said Makarov.

"Who are the other guilds in this alliance?" The short, weak stellar mage asked. She had this weird formal look on her face.

"For Sabertooth are Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Orga Nanagear, and Rufus Lohre. For Lamia Scale are Lyon Bastia, Jura Neekis, Sherry, and Yuuki. For Blue Pegasus are Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki. Also their seriously creepy leader Ichiya." Said Makarov. Lucy smiled and nodded, causing us all to blush.

"Thanks, Master. I just need to now call Virgo so she can pack for u-" Blondie got cut off when this pink hair girl in a maid outfit appeared after a flash of pink light.

"Princess, I've just finished packing for you all. I have also stored it all in the Celestial Spirit World. Was that the wrong thing to do? Do I need punishment?" She asked. I swear I think I just saw a glitter of hope in her eyes. The hell?! Lucy blinked at her before smirking.

Virgo, were you and all my other spirits peeking in on my life again, more specifically, Aquarius?" Lucy asked. Virgo nodded with her most likely normal monotonous face.

"Yes we were. She told me to pack for you all. Do I need punishment?" She asked. Really, what's wrong with her?

"No. I'd just really appreciate it if you'd stop peeking in on my love life. That's all." Lucy said, shrugging.

"Aquarius said that she only peeks on you because she cares that you get a boyfriend fast. Then you'd stop summoning her when she's out on a date with Scorpio. Her exact words, not mine." Said Virgo. Lucy's head was now bowed down so her bangs covered her face, and I think I see some tick marks on her head. She was leaking a dark aura. She snapped her head up and I almost pissed my pants. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Well, tell her to stay out of my love life! And to get her water ready because I'm gonna summon her when she IS on a date with Scorpio. Tell Scorpio that I'm sorry he has a rude girlfriend. Kay Virgo. No punishment. Thank you for packing for us. You can go now." Lucy said, eyes still glowing red. The tick marks had died down but she was still leaking that dark aura. Virgo nodded. Lucy got her key out.

"Gate of the Maiden, I command you to close." Lucy said, and slashed her key in the air, leaving behind a trail of pale blue light behind. Virgo vanished after bowing slightly at the waist. Lucy turned her head slightly to look at us over her shoulder.

"My house. Now. We have things to discuss. I will lead the way. Gajeel, before you protest, do you really wanna go there, because I could always kick your ass to my house and back?" She asked Gajeel who coward under her gaze and shook his head. She smiled but it came out more like a snarl. She walked out the office with us following her, not wanting to see what she'd do if we didn't. The guild must have sensed her dark aura because they all looked at us. As we walked through the crowd they parted but then that Flame Brain had to interrupt us.

"Hey, Luce, Popsicle, where are you going? We're going about to go on a job." Flame Brain said. Lucy paused but didn't turn around. After a few moments, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"We're not going. These guys and I are about to go and defeat a dark guild with some other legal guilds. If I get back and you're in my house, I will skin you alive. Understood? And I don't want to smell you either. Got it?" She asked, her dark aura intensifying slightly. Natsu shook in fear, nodding in agreement. Her dark aura dissipated when she turned to look at her bookworm of a friend.

"Levy, when I get back, I'll have three of the chapters of my book completed and I'll come and read it to you, kay?" She said. The bookworm's eyes sparkled as she grabbed her boyfriend, Jet, and kissed him in happiness. Lucy smiled before being knocked back by a sudden blue blur that knocked into her breasts.

"Lushy, I'm gonna miss you!" Happy yelled, sobbing. Lucy smiled down at him and pet him behind the ear, causing him to purr between sobs.

"It's okay, Happy. I'll only be gone for a month. And when I get back, I'll buy you the biggest fish in the universe!" Lucy yelled, giggling at the same time. Happy sobbed but nodded as he nuzzeled his head in her neck.

She turned to us before nodding towards the door. We walked out but not before we heard Elfman yell,

"She's a MAN!" We shook our heads but continued to walk.

Bickslow's POV

Cosplayer was walking in front of us. Suddenly she stopped, causing us to stop as well in confusion. She turns to us, looking serious.

"I can trust you all, right?" She asks. We nodded, still confused as hell.

"Good, because when we get to my apartment, I need to tell you all something that is needed to do this mission, but it needs to stay secret because if you don't, my life would be in danger of people who want my magic and powers. Yes, I have more than three powers. That's why I told you all to come to my house. We're gonna go to the backyard, and I'm gonna show demonstrations and answer questions." She said, before turning around and walking way. The hell just happened?


	3. Author's Note: Lucy's Magic

A/N:

This is not a chapter. This is all of Lucy's Powers and Abilities in my story, Dark Guild Love. If any questions, write a review or PM me. I'll answer back as soon as possible.

Lucy's Magical Abilities:

Sound and Music Dragon Slayer

Sound and Music Demon Slayer

Sound and Music God Slayer

Sound and Music Wolf Slayer

Sound and Music Vampire Slayer

Sound and Music Pheniox Slayer

Sound and Music Fairy Slayer

Heavenly Body Magic

Requip (No Erza in story)

Celestial Spirit Magic (including Merging, Caster Spells, and Spirit Summoning)

Element Bending Magic (Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Ice, Blood, Sand, and Metal)

S.O.D (Scream of Destruction)

Teleportation Magic

Weather Magic (Rain, Snow, Hail, etc.)

Mind Reading

Take-Over Magic (Angel Soul, Dark Soul, and Dragon-Witch Soul)

Solid Script Magic (Animate and Inanimate objects)

Reflector Magic (Anti-Magic)

Copycat Magic

Arc of Time

Arc of Embodiment

Card Magic (Cards of Wizard 101 Computer Game)

Gun Magic

Levitation Magic

Disassembly and Destruction Magic (Guildarts' Magic is Disassembly Magic. More information on Destruction Magic at the bottom of this page.)

Lucy Physical Abilities:

Weapons of any kind

Throwing Weapons

Hand-to-Hand Combat


	4. Explanation of Powers

Hey, guys. This is chapter 3 if you don't count last chapter as chapter 3. Anyway, thanks for all the supporters. Enjoy this this chapter. Hope you like it. Read, Review, and, if you like it so much, Favorite and Follow me and the story. If you have questions about anything, just PM me or put it in a review. At the bottom of the page is an explanation about Destruction Magic.

At Lucy's House: Gajeel's POV

We were all at Bunny Girl's house. We were in the backyard so she demonstrate her 'powers'. She turned to us.

"Before I show you anything, I need to show you my real appearance and take off my seal." She said. We nodded. She closed her eyes and put her hands in a prayer position.. She started to glow bright yellow.

"I am Lucy's Heartfilia. I am the ultimate mage. I call upon the stars of the heaven and ask that they heed my call to break the seal! Oh, 88 stars of the universe, Shine! Seal Breakdown!" As she said the spell, her voice was quiet, and it got louder and louder until she was yelling. She finished chanting the spell and then she snapped her eyes open. Spinning in her eyes were a pair of yellow magic circles. A yellow light enveloped her and then the light exploded, replacing gold with white. After it disappeared, there stood Bunny Girl, with a new appearance.

Her normal knee length hair was grown out to her ankles. Her roots were honey brown. Her eyes were now blue with magenta specks in them. She was clad in a red off-both-shoulders, long sleeve t-shirt that went to under her bust. Over it she had on a blue jean romper. She had on red strappy sandals that had spikes on the straps. Her hair was in a high ponytail, being held by a ruffled blue jean hair elastic. She looked down over her clothes and cringed.

"Oi, Bunny, why'd you cringe?" I asked her. She snapped her eyes over to me and glared.

"Because of my outfit, and the last time I checked I wasn't a bunny, thank you very much, Bolts-For-Brains." She replied, rolling her eyes. I growled at the nickname she gave me and she just smirked as the other guys laughed at me. Sting spoke up.

"What's wrong with your outfit? I think it looks good on you." He said. The guys and I growled and he had a smug look as a light pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"I don't like it because it has no black or white in it. I only wear black, white and red, at the same time or one of those colors by itself. My whole wardrobe is black, white and red.

"I'll change later, but for now, let's get down to business." She stated.

"What powers do you use?" Asked the quietest of us all, Rouge.

"I use 25 different powers, more than any other mage in Earthland. All my slayer powers have the same power to go with them." She told us. Our eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean by 'slayer' powers?" Laxus asked. She smiled in understanding.

"I mean that I'm a Dragon Slayer, Demon Slayer, Fairy Slayer, Wolf Slayer, God Slayer, Vampire Slayer and Pheniox Slayer." She told us. "I'm the Sound and Music one. I use Celestial Spirit Magic, but I can merge with my spirits and use their magic and use Celestial Caster Spells. I can requip over a hundred different things and requip other peoples clothes, too. I use Element Bending magic, being able to bend fire, water, earth, air, lighting, ice, blood, snad and metal, though I don't like using blood bending because it hurts people. I use a magic called S.O.D, which stands for Scream of Destruction. The louder it gets, the more powerful it gets and the more damage it causes. I use teleportation magic, which is more advanced than other teleportation mages because I can use Long Range and Short Range, making me able to teleport us to Edolas and back, if needed one day. I use weather magic, which is more advanced because I can cause a blizzard, thunderstorm, or tsunami, if needed, without Aquarius' help. I can read minds and I'm able to make other people's mind to be or not to be read, too. It's more advanced because I can cause mental pain with images and words, too. I use Take-Over Magic, too. I use three different ones. Angel Soul, Dark Soul, and Dragon-Witch Soul. The last one makes me half-dragon and half-witch. I use Levy's magic, Solid Script, with both animate and inanimate objects. I use Reflector magic like one of the Oracion Sies mages. Someone throws and attack at me, and it doesn't hit me. I use copycat magic, which makes me able to copy someone's magic and use it. I use Arc of Time magic like Ultear of Grimore Hearts dark guild and Crime Sorceire, independent guild. I use Arc of Embodiment magic like that guy with the glasses from the guild, Grimore Hearts. I use Card Magic like Cana, but it's advanced because some of them are animals and plants and stuff. I use Gun Magic like Alzack and Bisca. I use Levitation magic, too. You can tell what that is. I use Disassembly magic like Guildarts, but I have more control over it. My last magic is Destruction magic. It has two components to it, Burst and Destroy. Burst is easier, I only tap the object and then it bounces back, not really bursts open. Destroy is the same way, it just causes more damage." She explained. The more she explained, the more our jaws dropped. I never knew my crush was so powerful. Not that she wasn't before.

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I said that I'd put information about destruction magic here, but I don't need to since I put it in the story without thinking. Also, when I get writer's block for any of my stories that I post, I'll post another one. I hope you like them. I'll do chapter 4 tomorrow after I finish homework tomorrow.


	5. Take-Over Magic Pt 1

Hey, guys! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated since Sunday! My stupid, baldy US History teacher forced us to make stories that we had no inspiration to do, and we had to draw our own pictures, too! Well, here's the new chapter! Oh, and before I forget, I have a poll on my profile and vote for who you want to be Lucy's boyfriend or boyfriends.

Gray's POV

Us guys stared open mouthed and wide-eyed at our oblivious crush. She smiled at us, showing us her sharper-than-before canines.

"Any questions?" She asked us. I raised my hand.

"Gray?" She said.

"Why didn't you tell us and the guild this before now?" I asked. She sighed and looked down guilty.

"Because, I told you, if anybody knew, I'd be in danger, and because of me being in danger, you guys would be hurt. Like hell I was going to let that happen. When my seal was locked still, I was just this weak damsel in distress that always had to be saved. I didn't want that anymore. If I wanted that, I would have stayed with my useless excuse of a father who only used me as a pawn and a way to expand his company." She said. Sting scoffed.

"You really were weak back then. I just couldn't believe that a cute little thing like you would be that weak." He stated. Lucy's eyes snapped up and she hissed, showing her lip long canines as her eyes became crimson. This was the cause of three words. Vampire Slayer Magic. He stepped back in shock.

"Says the one that was beaten to a bloody pulp by my best friend." She said. He looked down as Lucy calmed down, or at least attempted to do so.

"Sting, I'm sorry. I'm insecure on the subject. But I'm better than ever." Lucy said, grinning up at him. He smiled softly, all of his insecurities gone at her cute grin.

"Now that that's cleared up, how about some demonstrations?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded and walked backwards until she was in the middle of the yard.

"Alright, any suggestions about what should go first. As you suggest, I'll give out information on my magic." She asked. We all raised our hands. Her eyes roamed over us as she decided on us all.

"Laxus?" She chose. He spoke.

"Take-Over Magic." He said. She nodded.

"Take-Over Magic. Well, I have four different Take-Overs. One is Angel Soul, another is Dark Soul, Egyptian Princess Soul, my second strongest, and my strongest is Dragon-Witch Soul. My weakest is Angel Soul. I have three transformations in Angel Soul and only one in the rest of them. This will take a while. I'll transform now." She said. She closed her eyes and a pure, bright white magic circle appeared under her. A pure white light traveled up her gorgeous body and covered her from head to toe.

"Take-Over: Angel Soul!" She shouted from inside of the light. The light surrounded her in a spherical shape and then I burst, the light washing over us in waves, knocking us back from the force and magic pressure coming from it.

The light disappeared, leaving a beautiful Lucy in front of us.

She was wearing a short, white dress that has a deep V line in the front showing her bust threw it. The V-line went to the bottom of her belly button. The sides of the dress looked tattered as they went a few inches under the short part of the dress. The dress was backless, going a few inches over her lower back. She had small, white angel wings with feathers. She had on white fishnet stockings under the dress, but you really couldn't see them without looking closely, as they blinded in with her pale white skin. She had on white pumps that had a strap that went across the top of her foot, and on top of that strap was a pretty white bow. Her hair was in a half up, half down style and was curled. The part that was up was help up by a silver, diamond encrusted clip that was in the shaped of angel wings. She had on pale pink eye shadow by her brow-bones and she had on light silver eye shadow up to the crease of her eyes. She had on glittery, silver eyeliner, black mascara, and light pink lipstick.

"Wow." We all breathed. She blushed before flying up into the sky and lifting her hand in front of her.

A white magic circle like the one before appeared on her hand.

"Divine Vengence." She called out. White clouds appeared out of the magic circle and a white ball came out of them. It flew quickly towards a nearby tree and hit it… and about five more trees.

"Huh… Looks like that spell got stronger because when I first learned that spell, it only knocked down two trees… Hm." She stated. What?! Did she just underestimate her own spell?! Okay…

"That spell is called Divine Vengence. It comes straight from the Heavens." She said. She flew down to us and closed her eyes again. A gray magic circle appeared under her.

"Take-Over: Angel Soul: Heaven's Revenge!" She yelled. The same transformation process happened and when it vanished, there was an even more beautiful Lucy right in her spot.

She was wearing a short corset dress. The top part, which was a corset, was golden and was made of sequins completely. It was strapless, too. The bottom part started from the bottom of the corset, which was the waist, and ended a few inches under the top of her thighs. It was white. She had a white halo over her head that was glowing white and was made of pure white feathers. She had white under-the-shoulder fingerless, gloves on her arms and they were trimmed with white feathers at the top. She had on thigh high white socks and they were trimmed with feathers at the top like the gloves. She had on metallic gold platform pumps that had a strap that looked like a braid that wrapped around her ankles. Her wings were white with silver tips on the feathers. Her hair was in a curled bun with silver beads woven into them. She had on gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and light pink lipstick.

"Beautiful." We breathed again. She blushed redder than the last time then flew up and put her hands out.

"Heavenly Bomb!" She screamed. A gray magic circle appeared and a white fast-flying ball of energy came out of it. It hit a tree… and twenty more.

"Now my last one of Angel Soul is called Fallen Angel!" Lucy said. A black magic circle appeared under her. A black light appeared and the process started again.

When the light dissipated, there stood a dark looking Lucy.

She was wearing a black, floor-length cut out dress. It showed most of her…ahem… cleavage. She had on black over-the-elbow gloves. The dress had a sweetheart neckline. She had on black, shiny, leather pumps that had a thin strap that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair had darkened in color, being honey brown. It was styled so that all of her hair was thrown over head. Around it was a black head crown. She had on smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, big eyes mascara, and maroon lipstick.

She put her hand out and then a black magic circle appeared on it.

"Hell's Dark Supernova!" She yelled. A huge ball of black energy appeared. She released it and it flew in the middle of a group of trees that formed a square and it stopped. The guys and I were confused but then Lucy smirked. The ball of energy expanded then exploded, its energy spreading in waves as a diameter of thirty meters of trees were destroyed.

She powered down from Angel Soul. She turned to us and smiled.

"Now were going to do Dark Soul." She said. A red magic circle appeared under her.

A red glow appeared around her and the process began. When the light disappeared, there stood a scary, and very red Lucy.

She was dresses in a leather red jumpsuit that were shorts. It was strapless and then it was zig-zagged at the sweetheart neckline part. There was a red belt around her waist with a silver belt buckle on it. She had on red fishnet stockings. On her feet, she had on a pair of black pumps that had red trimming and a red bow on the toe. Her hair was in pigtails and they were held up by ruffled red hair elastics. She had on black eye shadow and red eyeliner. There was black mascara and dark red lipstick and black lip-liner.

"Hell's Inferno!" She yelled. Black fire appeared behind her and spread in front of her, burning trees on both the inside and outside. A yellow magic circle appeared under her.

"Take-Over: Egyptian Princess!" She yelled. The light cleared and there stood a pretty Lucy.

Lucy was wearing a short, white dress that had metallic gold stripes going across the chest in a 'X' shape and another one on the torso going in a straight, horizontal, line. She had a metallic shoulder band on bother her arms. She had on metallic gold heeled gladiator sandals on her feet. She had her hair in a braided bun before it went down into a big braid to her knees. She had a metallic gold head crown around her head. She had on cyan blue eye shadow and metallic gold lipstick.

"Cleopatra's Wrath!" She yelled. A girl with short, black hair appeared, and she looked like a mummy. She threw a black ball of magic and disappeared. The ball of magic hit a tree and the tree was gone for good. A black magic circle with a purple dragon on it appeared.

Sting's POV

A purple glow surrounded Blondie and when it disappeared I almost had a nosebleed.

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow I'm gonna post a new story. Make sure you look at the poll for this story on my profile. R&R!


	6. Take-Over Magic Pt2 and The Slayers

**Hey guys. Make sure you check out the poll on my profile. Put it in a review or PM if you want, too. Enjoy the chapter. Gonna be longer this time! The more reviews you put that are good, the more chapters you get!**

Sting's POV

The disappeared to reveal Lucy, and I almost had a nosebleed.

She was wearing a shirt that looked like trench coat. It had sleeves that went up to her elbows. It laced up the front and it was open, showing everything from her waist and down. Covering her lower half was a pair of black bikini bottoms. It had a really low scoop neckline, showing off more cleavage than necessary. Her hair was styled so that one side of her head was flattened so it looked like it was shaved while, in reality, all of her hair was thrown over her left shoulder and was curled. She had on jet black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black, big eyes mascara, and black lipstick. On her feet was a pair of black platform pumps that had a thin strap that wraps around the ankles. Her nails grew longer and they were pointed like claws*. They were painted metallic black.

She looked very sexy and yet, very intimidating.

She put her hand out and black magic circle with a purple dragon on it.

"Blue Fire Dragon-Witch's Burning Ray!" She yelled. A ray of blue fire came out of it and burned everything in its path. She powered down from her Take-Over Magic.

"Well, that was Take-Over magic. Anything else?" She asked us. We all raised out hands, except Laxus.

"Sting?" She asked me. I put my hand down and answered.

"Slayers." I told her. She smirked and nodded. She turned towards the rest of the boys so she could face all of us at the same time.

"Well, I use Sound and Music Slayer Magic." She said, thoughtfully. Orga raised his eyebrow.

"What's the difference between Sound and Music?" He asked. She nodded approvingly.

"Good question. Sound is just a sound like me tapping me on the foot, someone opening their garbage can to take a trash out, or the wind breathing through the trees. Music is someone singing, humming a song, or hitting something to make the beat of a song." She said, "I have two spells. One is called Disco Shell. It would go under Music because disco is a type of music. My other one is called Infinite Echo. It would go under Sound because an Echo is a repeated sound." Lucy explained. Orga nodded in understanding.

"Now, in Dragon Slaying magic there is Dragon Drive and Dragon Force. I have unlocked both. Now, let's get down to business." She turned to look at a tree. She put her hands on her mouth, preparing for a roar.

"Sound Dragon's Roar!" She screamed. A purple, high-pitched sound wave came from her mouth, causing the birds living in that tree to find a new home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I just haven't felt up to it. Remember to check out the poll for this story. It's on my profile. Enjoy! **

_**Previously in Dark Guild Love:**_

"_**Sound Dragon's Roar!" She yelled. A purple, high-pitched sound wave came from her mouth, causing all the birds living in that tree to find a new house.**_

**Sting's POV:**

Lucy prepared a new attack.

"Sound God's Infinite Harmony." She held her arm out a double-layered sound wave come out of her hand and blew some of the top of the tree off. Poor tree…

"Sound Vampire's Bloodied Scream." Lucy said. The weird part was when she said the word 'scream' she carried out the letter 'e' into a blood-curling scream. But, somehow, the scream didn't affect the dragon slayers' ears. The scream caused an earthquake, which was apparently unfelt by everyone except us and obviously Lucy had put a soundproof barrier around her backyard.

"Sound Demon's Shrieking Cyclone." Lucy started floating about ten yards in the air then started spinning with her eyes closed and her arms out to her sides. Soon, her body was covered with black and dark purple wind and it kept spinning until it was tornado-like. It made the top of the tree come off and start spinning with it before the tornado stopped completely and Lucy dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch.

"Wolf-Slayer Half Transformation." Lucy stated, her voice blank of emotion. A gray magic circle appeared under her and when it disappeared, she was left in a black, long sleeve drees that goes to the top of her thighs. It has a hoodie that's on her head that has gray and black ears coming from it. The edges of the bottom of the dress, the sleeves, and the hoodie was lined with gray fur and she had a puffy white tail sticking out from behind her and it had gray and black fur. She had on black and gray striped tights and black pumps. Her hair was curled. She had on gray eye shadow and black lipstick.


	8. Gun Magic

**Hey everyone! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I've had testing in school, trying to get ready for the 8****th**** grade FSA test that the district replace the FCAT with. I have even more testing next month! I'm still sooooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! I'm posting a new chapter of every one of my stories just for you guys! Oh, and Happy Early Birthday to Me! My birthday is in 3 days, I'll be turning 14! Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Rouge's POV:**

Lucy was in her half wolf transformation, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. The dress she had on was made for a… erm… flat chested person, but since Lucy was nowhere near flat chested, it showed most of her cleavage.

Her nails were clawed and her eyes were golden. She also had sharpened canines.

She ran towards the tree and her eyes glowed with power as a magenta magic circle appeared under her feet. It launched her into the air.

"Sound Wolf's Punching Barrage." She called out. Her fisted glowed with magenta magic power before all I could see was a black, gray, and magenta blur. She stopped punching and landed on the ground in a fast blur. I stared at the tree. The tree had Lucy-fist sized craters in it, all burned and scorched at the edges.

The magenta magic circle appeared again, showcasing Lucy in her normal outfit.

She turned to us.

"Anything else?" She asked. I raised my hand quickly, before any other of the other guys.

"Gun Magic." I said. She nodded. Blue magic circled appeared in front of her hands and two shotguns appeared, one in each hand. She turned, and pointed each gun at a different tree. A blue magic circle appeared in front of each tip of the guns.

"Target Locked." Lucy called. Then she shot the guns. One bullet came from either gun. They hit a tree… but nothing happened.

"Gun's Explosion." Lucy stated. Then the bullets exploded from inside the tree. Lucy threw up a magenta shield around us, so that debris wouldn't hit us.


End file.
